


Loving You

by slash4femme



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Tim character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Tim also gets what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2008. I do not change/edit my older works, I just upload them here for archival purposes.
> 
>  

Timothy McGee knew a lot of people wrote him off. He guessed there were reasons for that. He was the newest member of the team. He wasn’t as good looking or as good with people as Tony, he wasn’t the solid, experience-hardened, agent Kate was, Tim knew this. Yet Tim also knew he’d wanted this job for as long as he could remember and there was no power on the planet that would stop him from being the very best NCIS agent he could possibly be. He also knew a lot of people thought he was timid, which wasn’t necessarily true, if it had been he would have never made it in law enforcement. Tim was quiet, it was something he was painfully aware of, and something he knew a lot of people, Tony for instance, tended to think less of him because of. So Timothy knew there was many, many reasons why it shouldn’t have been him stopping Gibbs from pulling that suicidal all-nighter the night of the blast that put Tony in the hospital.

To be fare though, Tim wasn’t quite sure why he’d done it in the first place. He hadn’t expected to, he hadn’t planed it, and kissing Gibbs, well that had totally come out of left field. Not that he hadn’t wanted to, after all he’d only been fantasizing about it for weeks probably months. Finding Gibbs attractive, like caring for Gibbs, had snuck up on him, slowly and stealthily but had managed to hit him hard just the same. Falling for Gibbs had been unexpected; it wasn’t like finding Tony attractive. Anyone with eyes thought Tony was attractive, at least physically. With Gibbs it had been little things, starting with a deep admiration for the older man and building into an intensity that had frightened him a little. All he knew was several weeks ago it had gotten to the point, without him really realizing how, where one look, one half smile would send him sweating and shaking to hid out the men’s bathroom, until he was sure he wasn’t going to embarrass himself in front of the team. Yet that morning if someone had told him he’d be driving Gibbs home, kissing him, then going to bed with him, Tim probably would have punched them out for telling him such cruel and impossible lies.

Tim had thought he hadn’t been under any illusions about how Gibbs felt about him or his own relative physical attractiveness. Yet it had happened and he had kept his head and not made a fool of himself. Kissing Gibbs had been like catching his first bad guy; it had seemed so easy, so natural, and he had been so much in control while it was happening, only late did he wonder how the hell he had managed it. Gibbs’ reaction had surprised him too. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined Gibbs would want someone else to be in control and never had he imagined he’d be the one to do that.

He’d told Gibbs it wasn’t a one night stand, simply because he didn’t think he could deal with it if it had been. Fucking and then leaving might have been Gibbs’ style but it sure as hell wasn’t McGee’s especially when it came to the man he’d been pining after. The miracle had come when Gibbs had agreed with him, and then invited him over for dinner. That too had gone well which had been pleasant and had involved Gibbs’ showing him the boat and Tim trying to figure out Gibbs’ computer, with a make-out session on the couch later in the evening. Tim had been impressed that Gibbs could cook and Gibbs had invited him back in a few days. Nothing at work had changed really since there weird relationship had started. Maybe Gibbs stopped to listen more when Tim had something to say but not so anyone who wasn’t hyper focused on there every interaction would have noticed. Tim was ok with that, work was work, Tim held almost as strict separation of work and home as Gibbs did, he would have been more surprised if things had changed.

***

It was after a very good dinner that Tim had enjoyed helping Gibbs cook and they were done stairs in Gibbs’ basement. Gibbs was working on his boat and Tim was watching him slowly sipping whiskey, the good stuff from upstairs not the crap Gibbs kept in the basement. It had been several weeks since that first night they had been together, and Tim had been over to Gibbs’ house almost every-other night, just having dinner, talking about work, science, politics, what ever he could pry out of Gibbs. They hadn’t slept together since that first night, which was ok with Tim. He wasn’t in a rush, and trying to figure out how Gibbs worked was good enough to occupy him for the time being.

Now Gibbs turns his head very slightly to look at the other man and Tim smiles back at him from where he sits. It’s still a little weird to be feeling so relaxed around Gibbs, just hanging out, enjoying the silence. It’s still a little strange to see Gibbs in jeans and t-shirt, it definitely still feels odd be around Gibbs without wearing a tie, but Tim thinks it’s strange in a good way.Gibbs turns back to his boat, Tim takes a moment to admire the muscles of Gibbs’ back and the way his jeans fit snuggly around his backside.

“What are you thinking of?”

Tim almost jumps and feels incredibly guilty then scolds himself; he’s already slept with the man he’s allowed to find him attractive.

“Thinking about being here. I enjoy spending time with you.”

He tips his head to the side trying to keep a hint of doubt out of his voice and not really succeeding. Gibbs smiles, then puts down the planer, or what ever it was he was using, Tim can’t really tell the different, and walks over to stand in front of him.

“Good. I enjoy spending time with you too.”

He reaches down and removes Tim’s glass of whiskey from his hand and sets it on the workbench behind him. Gibbs tugs on the bottom of Tim’s shirt slowly drawing the other man up and towards him, than wraps his arm loosely around Tim’s waist. He lets his other hand slowly trail along Tim’s jaw, before kissing him. The kiss is slow and sweet and not very deep. Tim closes his eyes and lets his hands wander up and down Gibbs’ back. Gibbs pulls back finally allowing them to breathe and Tim takes the older man’s face in his hand and kisses him again. This time he deepens the kiss and Gibbs opens his mouth slightly allowing Tim excess. Gibbs’ hands are now wandering all over Tim’s body, up to touch his soft, short, hair, then down his back to rest on his hips, before traveling back up his sides. Tim gasps softly and pulls himself closer while Gibbs shifts slightly spreading his legs a little and allowing Tim to move between them so their bodies are flush against each other. Tim almost without thinking shifts his hips grinding up against Gibbs and Gibbs gasps slightly his hand grazing along the side of Tim’s face.

“We should go upstairs.”

Gibbs’ voice is husky and not all that steady.

“Unless you have an overwhelming desired to have sex on the floor of my basement.”

For a moment his eyes slide down to consider the concrete floor.

“And I think I may be getting too old for that”

He says it deadpan with a little bit of regret and Tim tries hard not to laugh and doesn’t really succeed. Gibbs smiles back at him then tilts his face back up for another kiss, and this time it’s Gibbs’ tongue against his lips and Gibbs’ hand wanders down the front of Tim’s body, finally stopping to toy with the waist band of his jeans. Tim grabs the front of Gibbs’ t-shirt and holds on for dear life as Gibbs undoes the button on his jeans then slides his hand into Tim’s pants.

“Weren’t we going to go upstairs?”

Tim tries to say and fails miserably, instead just concentrates on clinging to Gibbs and not falling over. Gibbs is rubbing and stroking him through his boxers and Tim makes a small mewing noise against Gibbs’ shoulder, feeling more then hearing Gibbs chuckle. Slowly Gibbs pulls away and Tim makes another small noise this time of loss before he can stop himself. Gibbs smiles at him and touches his face gently.

“Ah Timmy come to bed”

Tim isn’t really registering the fact that Gibbs has used an endearment, only knows that this feels right and good and natural. Gibbs takes him by the hand and leads him back upstairs to Gibbs’ bedroom. Later Tim lies in bed listening as Gibbs moves around the bathroom, and thinks it feels right. Right to be here, right to be with Gibbs. Gibbs comes back into the bedroom dressed only his boxers and Tim reaches out and pulls Gibbs back onto the bed for a kiss then runs his hands down the other man’s chest. Later still, Tim will try to teach Gibbs about breakfast burritos, and Gibbs will try not to laugh at Tim’s earnestness about the said burritos. Late Gibbs will try to explain the difference between a sander and a planer to Tim and probably fail.It will feel right, and good, for both of them, right for them to be together and for Tim, at least for now, that’s all that matters.

 


End file.
